M808C/J Self-Propelled Artillery
The M808C/J Self-Propelled Artillery Vehicle, commonly referred to as the "Jester" or the "Jesuit" by UNSC ground forces, is a self-propelled artillery piece currently in use by UNSC Army and Navy elements. Overview The M808C/J is a fire-support vehicle based on the M808C MBT's chassis and drive train. It sports a 203mm rifled artillery cannon in a custom housing developed from the M808B2's housing, albeit with a bulkier rear section to accommodate for increased recoil and larger size of the cannon's shells, as well as an updated turret ring and mechanization that comes standard with the M808C. While not in use, the cannon retracts into the turret (similar to the "Rhino" MAAP; however it lacks the ability to continue use of the cannon), and the gunner may use a secondary, remote-operated M231 machine gun mounted atop the turret. The M231 is standard, but the housing is modifiable, and other vehicle-mounted weapons, such as the M460 and XM511 grenade launchers, may be used in its place. The pintle-mounted M247T common to most M808C variants is also present. When use of the main cannon is needed, the M808C/J extends 3 sets of anchoring legs, similar to those found on the M145D, the SP42 "Cobra," and the M400 "Kodiak," as well as a short hydraulic lift located on the underside of the vehicle near the center of the hull. These anchors hold the vehicle in place while firing; the recoil mechanisms within the turret and the muzzle brake on the end of the barrel (despite being almost twice the length of the M145D's) are insufficient to prevent the platform from shifting greatly while firing. Once fully unpacked, or "locked down," it is recommended that all crew members apart from the driver disembark from the vehicle to prevent serious injury when the cannon fires. Service history The vehicle was first introduced in 2510 in limited numbers, and was assigned to only a handful of planetary assault groups for field testing. It soon gained a reputation as an expensive, overly-complex piece of equipment, and was often negatively compared to older, more respected artillery pieces. Production of the unit was greatly increased after the UNSC's victory over the United Rebel Front on Eridanus II in 2513. The M808C/J was used extensively during the ground campaign, shelling rebel positions near strategic locations and providing artillery support for offensive operations. The Jester would see extensive use with the UNSC Marine Corp over the course of Operation: TREBUCHET, and would begin to gain favor with its crews as the campaign continued. The vehicle became so effective, in fact, that contemporary artillery units began to be phased out in favor of increased production numbers; by 2522, the M808C/J was one of just three self-propelled artillery pieces in active production. With the beginning of the Human-Covenant War, the M808C/J filled a niche roll among other SPGs in use by the UNSC. The Jester's 203mm cannon is unique to it alone, and fires a specially-designed high-explosive shell imbedded with a miniature EMP generator. When the shell impacts a target, it releases a localized, high-intensity pulse that scrambles electronics and disables energy weapons; this made the round incredibly effective against shielded targets, such as heavier Covenant infantry units and vehicles, as well as small-scale shield domes.Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:M808 series